


Black Black Heart

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Possible Character Death, Secret Identity, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: Ты словно каменное божество этого каменного мира.
Kudos: 2





	Black Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: David Usher - Black Black Heart 2.0 (рок версия)
> 
> Невероятный арт от невероятного человечка GhostBuster_Bob: https://twitter.com/YunonaN/status/1282818904897867777?s=19

_Black black heart why would you offer more_   
_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy_   
_I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core_   
_I'm eating all your kings and queens_   
_All your sex and your diamonds_

  
  
Сенку.

Такой харизматичный, жаждущий знаний, обожающий науку.

Сенку.

_Куда ты пропал?_

Передо мной стоит тот, чьи глаза темно сверкают, чья ухмылка ужасает. Ты вселяешь неподдельный страх.

Сенку.

_Что всё это значит?_

Почему все вокруг обращены в камень? Они ранены? Как они окаменели? Почему мои колени дрожат?

— Цукаса, ты расстроен? – ты небрежно вертишь в руках фигуру чёрного короля.

А мои руки будто одеревенели. Пальцем даже не пошевелить, но я чувствую, что мои щёки мокрые. Я плачу?

_Цукаса, ты расстроен?_

Из горла вырываются лишь хрипы. Что я хочу сказать?

— Я доверял тебе.

Но я не слышу своего голоса. Всё как в тумане.

_Сенку, что происходит? Ответь!_

***

_12 800 000 метров_

_1 секунда_

Доносится из динамика. Это твой голос. Это твой голос, Сенку.

— Может, это просто запись? Типа как на смартфон? – кричит Тайджу.

— Да нет на Земле никаких смартфонов... И я на десять миллиардов процентов уверен, что такого не записывал, – говоришь ты. Так уверенно, что у всех не остаëтся сомнений. Тем более...

— Я, как бывший акустик, поспорил бы на свои уши, что этот голос создаёт эффект «зловещей долины», почти как у Вокалоида. Это искусственный голос, – и Юкио подтверждает.

Тогда всё это казалось так просто, так легко. Всё доказывалось и опровергалось. Необычайно умно. Скажи, ты с самого начала знал, что я оживлю кого-то с таким слухом, или просто внёс коррективы в свой план? Хотя тебя, наверное, и не заботят такие мелочи. Пылинка — ничто на шахматной доске игры под названием «Цивилизация с нуля».

Ты планировал всё с самого начала? Как убедительно звучали твои речи! Ты так долго шёл, так упорно старался — мы всё видели. Но этого ты и добивался. Скажи, тебе нравилось нас дурачить? Ты был тем, за кем все шли. Ты был тем, кто вселил в нас надежду. И мы шли. Старались. Пытались. Боролись.

_Хватит._

Ты был сердцевиной наших планов. Ты был сердцем Царства Науки. 

Кто же знал, что эта сердцевина была прогнившей с самого начала?

Мы все жили во лжи. Ты лгал нам. Ты играл с нами с самого начала. 

Помнишь наш тот разговор? Тогда мы сидели на террасе, свесив ноги вниз и глядя на ночное ясное небо с калейдоскопом звёзд. И ты спросил меня, знаю ли я, что такое vantablack. 

«Нет», – ответил я, и ты протянул руку к небу, будто пытаясь схватить рассыпавшиеся звёзды. 

«Это абсолютно чёрное тело, поглощающее все лучи», – тебя иногда тянет высказаться. Я всегда это знал. Поэтому я слушал, ведь это было важно. По-настоящему важно. 

«А ты знал, что Солнце — это тоже в своем роде абсолютное чёрное тело? – продолжаешь ты. – Оно горит, сжигая само себя, поглощая. Когда-нибудь настанет момент, когда оно погаснет»

«Когда?»

«Не волнуйся. Очень и очень не скоро.»

Это утешает. 

Но ты не сказал, что в конечном итоге оно _пожрёт_ само себя, и всё вокруг погрузится во мрак. 

Сенку, ты был нашим всем. Нашим Солнцем.

Но твоё сердце гораздо чернее. 

Чёрное-чёрное сердце, которое поглощает чужие страдания. 

_И ему всё мало. Тебе нужно больше._

У старого мира была завышена сложность. Слишком много изначальных параметров. Ты попадаешь сразу в невозможный уровень. Это игра, но здесь правилам нет места. Ты можешь сказать одно, а люди подумают другое. 

И это _неудобно._

Ты решил начать всё сначала. Присутствовать в мире, где всё началось с нуля. Ты создал все условия для интересной игры. 

А играть одному скучно, я прав? 

Все оживлённые тобой люди — лишь материал для продвижения сюжета. Я видел твою усмешку, когда ты вступал в схватку с сильным противником. Тогда я и правда думал, что ты настолько уверен в своих силах, настолько силён духом, что можешь беззаботно улыбаться. 

И, да, ты был уверен в себе. А ещё был счастлив. _Ведь началась новая сюжетная линия._

Луна? Противник на Луне? Не больше, чем мотивация работать дальше, словно белка в колесе и мышь лабиринте. Ведь всё это только для твоего развлечения. 

И что теперь? Game over? Ты сам решил, когда начать игру, а когда закончить. 

Чёрное-чёрное сердце. Оно получило удовлетворение? Оно насытилось? 

Улыбка на твоих губах только шире, опаснее. Ты бросаешь короля на пол к остальным фигурам, поднимаешься с постамента и идёшь ко мне. Уверенно, твёрдо. А под твоими ногами слышится хруст. Хлипкие шахматные фигуры превращаются в щепки.

Я снова не могу пошевелиться. 

— Ты всё уже понял? – спрашиваешь, присаживаясь рядом. И заглядываешь в глаза, обжигая тёмным пламенем своего чёрного-чёрного сердца. 

Я думал, что ты насытился? Чушь! По коже бегут мурашки, и всё тело охватывает озноб. В твоих глазах плескается голод.

— С тобой было интересно играть, – говоришь тепло и ласково, гладя по плечу, но мою кожу обжигает твоё прогнившее естество. Ты лжец.

Но не могу ответить. Глаза заволокло пеленой слёз. Как же больно. Я до последнего тебе верил. До последнего следовал за тобой. И последним умираю от твоей руки. 

Ты видишь это в моих глазах? Наверное, ведь ты смеешься, хватаясь за грудь, сжимая ткань.

Чёрное-чёрное сердце никогда не удовлетворит свой голод. 

И ты вскидываешь голову, распахивая объятия. 

— Цукаса, давай когда-нибудь снова сыграем? У меня как раз есть поле для новой игры.

И ты обнимаешь, затягивая меня за собой в этот ад. Дрожишь от смеха и радости от сыгранной партии и от предвкушения новой. 

Чёрное-чёрное сердце никогда не будет довольно. Оно поглотит всё без остатка, даже если ему придется поглотить само себя. 

И тогда Солнце погаснет. 

И тогда всё вокруг погрузится во мрак. 

Но через миллиарды лет оно снова зажжётся. 

Чтобы вновь светить в непроглядной тьме. 

_12 800 000 metres_

_1 second_

**Author's Note:**

> Максимально вдохновился идеей dark!Сенку, что он всё на самом деле подстроил, чтобы создать игру поинтереснее. А ещё то, что автор умышленно показывал нам его только с положительной стороны.  
> Если зайдёт идея с каменным божеством, то, может, потом бахну dark нцу (


End file.
